HitsuSaku ABC
by nia annie
Summary: Short drabbles on Hitsugaya Toushiro and Haruno Sakura . Random , like seriously . Reviews are optional . Ch. 1 - An apple a day keeps Unohana-Taichou away .
1. An Apple a Day Keeps Unohana Away

HitsuSaku ABC

Chapter 1 : A

An Apple a day Keeps Unohana-Taichou away

_Summary : _

_Sakura smiled happily and set a plate of vegetables in front of her captain ."Shiro-chan , eat your veggies okay ?" Toushiro looked at them disgustedly ."…No ." The smile on her face sharpened ."Eat it ." He stared at the plate of green stuff ."No." A glare was directed at him ."You'll never get better if you don't eat them . So , EAT IT." The expression on his face said it all ."No."_

_"I'm calling Unohana-taichou !"_

_Gasp ."You wouldn't dare !"_

_Sakura picked up the phone threateningly ._

**Now start !**

Toushiro sneezed . Sakura looked up from the paperwork she was helping him with ."You okay taichou ?" she asked . He sneezed again ."Oh dear , I think you're coming down with a fever ." Sakura said worriedly , placing her hand on his forehead , but recoiled it almost immediately ."You're forehead's hot !" she gasped , and pulled him up from his chair to guide him to his room that was thankfully located nearby . He laid on the bed and Sakura disappeared to the kitchen to get a wet cloth , some painkillers and a glass of water .

"Eat these , Shiro-chan !" the cotton candy-haired girl chirped , handing him the painkillers and water . He consumed them and sighed .Sakura made a thinking pose and then snapped her fingers ."I know !" she ran to the kitchen and then came back with a plate of …

Sakura smiled happily and set a plate of vegetables in front of her captain ."Shiro-chan , eat your veggies okay ?" Toushiro looked at them disgustedly ."…No ." The smile on her face sharpened ."Eat it ." he stared at th plate of green stuff ."No ." A glare was directed at him ."You'll never get better if you don't eat them . So , EAT IT ." The expression on his sickly face said it all ."No ."

"I'm calling Unohana-taichou !"

He gasped in horror , turquoise eyes widening considerably ."You wouldn't dare !"

Sakura picked up the phone threateningly . "Oh , I will , and unless you eat them , Unohana-Taichou will be paying a visit ." She smiled sickeningly sweet . "So , what do you choose ? Eating the nutritious veggies and live or suffer Unohana-Taichou's punishment ?"

Gulping , Toushiro raised a shaky hand and picked up the fork ."Go on , " Sakura giggled . He stared at it , sweating profusely . Sakura's evilly glinting emerald eyes watched him like a hawk , spotting its prey .

He stabbed one of the vegetables – ugh , it had to be broccoli – and raised it to his trembling mouth . After 30 seconds –yes , he counted- of hestitation , he finally popped it in his mouth and chewed . The bland , bitter taste of the broccoli brutally murdered his taste buds and tongue but he kept his face straight ."Mmm…" he made sounds as if he was enjoying eating it but inside , he felt like spitting it into her face . But Toushiro was smart and he knew that he would miserably suffer a bloody death by her hands if he dared to .

Sakura clapped her hands cheerfully ."Good boy ! I'm going to get some milk for you , so stay there and finish your veggies , 'kay ?" she didn't wait for his reply and bounced off . When she was out of earshot , he glanced around one more time to make sure , he spat out the broccoli onto his plate and then ran to the nearest trash can –he can't shunpo because he's sick- , dumping all the green monstrosities in where they belonged . Then , he ran back to his seat and acted as if he was finishing up the remains of the vegetables .

Sakura came back with a wide grin ."Here's your milk taichou !" She said , placing it on the table . Then ,she looked at his plate and smiled wider than before –if that was possible ."You finished them ? I knew you liked them !" He drank the milk to wash down the taste of broccoli and nodded furiously . Sakura once again patted his head and kissed his cheek . "I'll let you rest okay Shiro-chan ! Make sure to sleep well ." He nodded again and went to the bed .

XxX

Just before she left , Sakura went to the trash can and opened it . She picked up the plastic and looked inside it . Her eyes widened and her mouth twitched angrily .'That little-' Akua Hikari Ryoujin giggled .'I knew it .'

"SHIRO-CHAAAAAAAN ! YOU DIDN'T FINISH THEEEEEEMM !"

XxX

~OWARI~

Sooo ? Did ya'll like it ? Hope you do because the next chappie is coming soon !

Spoiler :

Building Castles in the Air

BUH BYE NOW !


	2. Building Castles in The Air

HitsuSaku ABC

Chapter 2 : B

Building Castles in the Air

_Summary :_

"And therefore , we shall- Sakura are you even listening ?" Toushiro asked , irritated . "Haaa , I'd love to Marshmallow-kun !" she sighed dreamily , eyes glazed . Toushiro twitched . "Sakura pay attention !" She sat up straight , but a dreamy grin was on her face . "Hai , captain Sushigami !"

"IT'S SHINIGAMI , SAKURA ! WAKE UP !"

**Now start !**

A bucket of ice cold water as thrown on the figure snuggling in the sheets . It was 8 in the morning , two hour past her wake up time . "KYAAAAA , RAPIST !" she screamed and chucked a pillow at her assaulter . "Sakura wake up !" a male voice yelled . Sakura sat up quickly , throwing another pillow , and another , and another …. Until all the pillows were nonexistent on her bed , and immediately snored , sitting up .

Toushiro twitched angrily . "That's it ! SOUTEN NI ZASE , HYOURINMARU !"

A cry that woke up half of the Soul Society as heard .

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHH ! COLD , COLD , COLD ! YOU'RE SO MEEEEAAAAN !"

XxX

Toushiro was still twitching . Sakura was still leaning on him , drooling at the back of his captain's Haori . She outright refused to stand up on her own and had resorted to fully leaning on him . He had contemplated splashing her with coffee but that would just waste his time . He didn't want to pick her up because people would then know of their secret relationship .

But now … Sakura was snoring really loudly in his ear and it was ticking him off .

So he sighed loudly and picked her up bridal style . She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck to avoid falling off . "Can you **NOT **be mean to me for at least one day ?" she yelled . He smirked . "The day will come when your hair's not pink anymore ."

"Why are we going to the office again ?" she hissed . She just wanted to sleep , but **someone** decided that his needs come first . She just wanted to smack that annoying , cocky smirk of his cherubic face now.

"A meeting ." he replied simply . "How can you forget that ? I repeated it several times yesterday ."

"How can I remember if you keep drilling it in my head ? I have other things to think about , okay ?! And your voice is too annoying so I shut it out ."

Freezing her sounds quite tempting right now .

'Why not ?' Hyourinmaru asked . 'It's not like you'd get caught .'

Toushiro glared at him . 'She's practically best friends with **everyone . **I'll have Soul Society after my ass if they knew I did it !'

XxX

15 minutes before the meeting ends …

"-and therefore , we shall-" Toushiro stopped when he saw Sakura looking unfocused . Waving his tanned hand in front of her face , he yelled , "Haruno Sakura , are you even listening ?!"

Sakura's Unfocused and somewhat Certain Pov –meaning she doesn't know that she's not really focusing-

The sock monkey knight stood tall and waved his stick in front of her face . "Haru no Sakura , I am Sockku Knightus , the one sent by Queen Cheesecake to retrieve you ." he said in a high pitched voice . Sakura nodded and followed him to the Castle of Cheese , but swam through the Icecream River to get to it . It was so cold ! and then they had to go up the mountain of Pocky that was known for its uneven texture . "Yes , My Cheesiness ?" she said and kneeled before the yellow haired queen . The queen guffawed , spilling cheese from her mouth . "I called you here …"

"FOR A PARTY ! WOOO !"

XxX Back to reality XxX

Rangiku was sitting in her seat , guffawing at her captain's attempts to wake his girlfriend up . It had ranged from shaking her shoulders , to drawing on her face , to pulling her hair , to dipping her face in a bucket of cold water , and dragging her up and down the stairs face first . Finally , there was one last resort , but it was super duper extra gross , and he was sure that he'd never live it down .

He grabbed a random male seated member and leaned his face close to his . The poor guy as hyperventilating in awkwardness and was looking at him wide eyed . Just as they were about to –ehem - , Sakura woke up , gasping . "MOTHERFUCKER BASTARD ! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN !" She yelled , pointing at him and then throwing a knife she got out of nowhere at him , nearly hitting his family jewels . Then she blacked out .

Rangiku laughed again . "She's possessive even in her sleep . You're so lucky , taichou !"

XxX At Sakura's Home XxX

Toushiro chuckled . "You went quite overboard , Sakura ." Sakura giggled and snuggled more into his lap. "I don't care , Shiro-chan . If killing someone is required to make everyone see that you're mine , then so be it ." He smirked and kissed her forehead . "But you didn't have to throw a knife at him , Saku ."

"I don't care ."

Toushiro chuckled again . "I love you , you crazy maniacal and reckless girl ."

"Yeah , yeah , love you too , sweets . Now go get me ice cream or I'll castrate you ."

~OWARI~

Soo ? Was it good ? Bad ? Horrible ? Tell me ! It was supposed to be longer , but then the next chapter would come out later . So … Yeah .

Anyways , got the waking up methods from How I Met Your Mother . Great show , you should watch it !

That's all for now .

Buh bye !

Spoiler :

Chance Meeting


	3. Chance Meeting

HitsuSaku ABC

Chapter 3 : C

Chance Meeting

_Summary : _

_As they looked out into the sunset , Sakura poked him ."You know , I really like it when you describe how we first met , Shiro-chan . Can you do it again ?" Toushiro sighed ."Don't you ever get tired of it ?" She giggled and bonked him upside the head ."Of course not, silly !If it was about us I would never get bored!" _

**Now start !**

Toushiro and Sakura were walking down the busy streets of Soul Society , chatting among themselves while holding hands . It was late evening now , as they had been working in the office from dawn till dusk . Now they just wanted to unwind in each other's presence and talk . **Civilly . Without **any arguing . And so far , they had succeeded . Now they were talking about names and nicknames . "Shiro-chan , when I was at the Human World I was surfing the Internet and then I came over something called 'HitsuSaku' . Do you know what that is ? And then I found this stuff called that had many stories about many people, like you , Momo-chan , Rangiku-chan , Hisagi , Izuru and even Soi Fon ! And then I found these stuff called 'lemon' but Ichigo-chan said not to read them . But he was blushing when he said that ."

Toushiro blushed as well and slapped his hand around her mouth . He looked at the sky and then yelled ,

"AUTHOR-SAN ! PLEASE ERASE WHAT SAKURA JUST SAID BEFORE ! DO NOT TAINT HER INNOCENT MIND WITH YOUR DIRTY THOUGHTS !"

To Sakura's surprise , a booming voice resounded from the sky .

"NO CAN DO SHIRO-CHAN ! I DO WHAT I WANT IN THIS STORY AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME ! AND HOW DARE YOU IMPLY ME BEING A PERVERT ! FOR THAT I'LL MAKE YOU SHORTER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE !"

Toushiro choked and there was a poof of smoke . When the smoke cleared , Toushiro stood 8 inches shorter than before . He twitched angrily and yelled at the sky ,

"YOU LITTE FUCKER ! REVERSE IT !"

A giant pencil dropped from the sky . "NEVER !"

Toushiro picked up the pencil and threw it back at the sky . A loud 'ow' was heard . "WHAT WAS THAT FOR !"

"CHANGE ME BACK !"

"FINE ." another poof, and then Toushiro was back at his 4'4" height . Toushiro sighed in relief . "Thanks ." he mumbled .

"WHAT ? I CAN'T HEAR YOU ! SAY IT LOUDER OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHORT ! NIA ANNIE PWNS ALL !"

"THANK YOU ."

"GOOD . NOW BACK TO THE STORY IDIOT!"

Sakura stared at the sky in wonder .

XxX

Flashback

Sakura smiled as she went out of her apartment , locking the door behind her . She wanted to go and buy some groceries since she had nearly run out of them thanks to her friend , Abarai Renji who likes to empty out her fridge . She walked down the stairs and then walked towards the market .

A few metres from the market , she bumped into someone . She fell down and dropped her umbrella . She looked up and then started to blush in embarrassment . Sakura had just bumped into the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushiro . She stood up and then bowed again and again . "I'm soooo sorry Hitsugaya-taichou ! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

She cut herself off , looking at her wristwatch before widening her eyes . "Oh shoot , I'm gonna be late !"

She then ran off , leaving dust in her wake .

Toushiro looked at the umbrella she left behind . He picked it up and continued on his way . 'I'll give it back to her if I see her again .'

15 mins later

Sakura rushed down the road , the droplets of rain hitting her skin and clothes . She had forgotten that her umbrella was left in the middle of the road earlier and now she couldn't find it anywhere . So , dripping wet and shivering , she went to take shelter under a tree . thankfully , her groceries didn't get wet . After sitting down a bit , she headed back into the rain .

Suddenly the rain above her stopped and she heard footsteps . "I believe this is yours ," a deep voice said .Sakura looked up and saw Hitsugaya Toushiro looking down at her . He held out his hand for her to take and she grasped it . "Thanks ." She shakily whispered . Then , she felt something warm around her shoulder .

Toushiro had taken off his captain's Haori and draped them around her shoulders . 'These things look so thin but darn , they're so warm .' se thought , pulling them tighter against her shivering body . "Thanks … Again ."

He nodded and then offered to walk her home .

End Flashback

Sakura smiled . "Thanks for the storytime , Shiro-chan ." She said . He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead . "You're welcome , koi ."

It was silent the whole way home , until …

"Shiro-chan , who was the one that you talked with earlier ?''

"Just a crazy bitch with a dirty mind ."

Another pencil was thrown from the sky .

"SHUT IT SHORTY , AFTER THIS ALL IS OVER I'LL MAKE A YAOI FANFIC ABOUT YOU AND HYOURINMARU !"

Toushiro paled . "NO PLEASE ! I'll do whatever you want me to do !"

"OKAY THEN . NOW YOU ARE WEARING A PINK FRILLY TUTU , HIGH HEELS AND MAKE UP . OH , AND YOUR HAIR IS IN TWO PIGTAILS ."

A poof , and what the voice said came true .

Sakura is now officially scarred for life .

~OWARI~

Soo ? Was it good ? Hope you all like it !

Reviews are optional .

BUH BYE NOW !

Spoiler :

Dear Diary


	4. Dear Diary

HitsuSaku ABC

Chapter 4 : D

Dear Diary

_Summary :_

_Toushiro tried to look over his girlfriend's shoulder but was hit with a slipper ."No peeking , love .My privacy !" she yelled , shoving him out of her room . "Oof !" He grunted and glared at the door ."What is she hiding from me ?" He growled ._

_'What if she's cheating on you ?' Hyourinmaru gasped , face showing anxiety . He narrowed his eyes , contemplating the thought ."She wouldn't do that , right ?"_

_'You never know with women , kid .'_

**Now start !**

Rangiku smiled happily and gave her best friend a tight hug , dropping the birthday present in her hands. "I hope you like my gift Saku-chan !" she yelled and hugged tighter . Sakura giggled and hugged back . "I will , Ran-chan !" then she received so many more birthday presents from everyone else .

In the privacy of her room after her birthday party was over , she opened Rangiku's present . She gasped . It was a red hardcover diary with black , white and red 3-D roses decorating it . There was a golden lock on it as well with a small golden key that had 'Sakura Haruno' engraved in it . Sakura smiled , taking a thin metal chain and attaching the key to the chain making it a stylish necklace . Since the diary was from her bestest friend in the whole wide world , she decided to use it right away . Just then , she heard the door creaking open . She looked behind her and saw her boyfriend at the door . "Hi Shiro-chan !" she smiled . He nodded and looked at her . "What are you doing ?"

"Enjoying the presents from all my friends of course !"

"Oh ? What are they ?"

"Well , Hisagi-kun gave me a box of yummy chocolates-"

Toushiro frowned .

"And Izuru-kun gave me some roses –"

He growled .

"And Kyoraku-taichou said he wanted to give me a kiss but Rukia-chan kicked him away-"

A F**CKING KISS ?! REALLY ?!

"And Byaku-chan gave me this reaaaaally pretty kimono ! It's in my closet now –"

Byakuya too ?! WHY ?! THAT TRAITOR !

"Komamura-chan gave me a romance novel ! And –"

Well that wasn't too bad …

"And Renji-chan gave me a bottle of really sweet perfume ! And-"

"Okay Sakura I think that's enough ." He growled . Then smirked . "Oh I almost forgot to give you your birthday present ." He kissed her on the lips for a minute or two longer than they usually do .

"Thanks Shiro-chan !" She kissed his cheek when they parted . Then she turned her back to him and wrote in a diary .

Toushiro tried to look over his girlfriend's shoulder but was hit with a slipper ."No peeking , love .My privacy !" she yelled , shoving him out of her room . "Oof !" He grunted and glared at the door ."What is she hiding from me ?" He growled .

'What if she's cheating on you ?' Hyourinmaru gasped , face showing anxiety . He narrowed his eyes , contemplating the thought ."She wouldn't do that , right ?"

'You never know with women , kid .'

Then, Sakura exited her room 5 minutes later . "Shiro-chan , I have a mission . Lunch is on the table and your watermelon juice is in the fridge okay ? The amanatto is on the left cupboard . Bye sweets , see you in a few hours !" She blew him a kiss and then trudged down the stairs , grabbing her zanpakuto on the way .

Toushiro peeked down the stairs and sighed in relief when he didn't see her anywhere . Then he popped his head in the room to see if she left any clones . Grinning slightly when there was none , he entered her room and searched for the red book she had previously been writing in . Then he saw something red on her bookshelf and pulled I out , nearly jumping in joy when he saw it was the diary . He looked around and decided to take a seat on her fluffy bed .

When he was comfortably seated on her bed , he cracked open the diary , inwardly thanking Kami-sama that it was left unlocked .

He got to the first page and saw that it was her bio data . Then he opened the second page and read .

_Dear Diary ,_

_This is my first entry in this gift from Rangiku-chan .I just received it today , on my birthday .It was so fun ! The cake was really yummy . And the gift from Tou-kun was most special ! I'm still blushing now . And talking about him , he has a lot of things I previously didn't know about him , you know , before we got together. For instance :_

_-He doesn't like vegetables ._

_-He likes watermelon cuisines and amanatto . Good thing I know how to make them . o_

_-He gets jealous VERY easily . Honestly . But still I love him though ! =.=''_

_All in all , he's my dream man . He's really sweet and although he rarely smiles , when he does it's like the whole world lights up . He never forgets anything that involves me – SO SWEET ! And even if I've only been with him for a few months , I love him to pieces ._

_Yes , Dear Diary . Even though he still refuses to eat his veggies . But don't tell him I secretly blended a bit of them and put it in his food , okay ?_

_Sincerely ,_

_Saku-chan_

Toushiro twitched . For many reasons . But the most horrifying fact was that ….

SHE PUT VEGGIES IN HIS FOOD ?!

XxX

"Honey I'm home !" Sakura called out , locking the door behind her . When she didn't receive a reply , she went to the couch and giggled when he was sitting in a fetal position . "Why are you like this , Tou-kun ?"

He didn't reply . When she looked at the counter , she saw that the kare raisu she made was untouched .

Sakura doesn't understand why . Usually he loved her cooking . Shrugging , she ate them herself .

XxX

~OWARI~

Soo ? Was it okay ?

Hope you like it !

BUH BYE NOW !

Spoiler :

Easy Peasy Lemon Squeezy


End file.
